Fillies sports day
by ashloxBRONYx
Summary: medals, medals, medals. an upcoming sportsday leaves the cutie mark crusaders being coached by their siblings so be the best competitor - another friendly fanfic. please r&r


**A/N: hey guys, my second fanfic and ive gone for another friendly one. Please R&R it would help a lot. Any ideas about what my next fanfic should be, just throw it out there. Thanks everypony. **

"It sure is nice of y'all ta invite us round for these free treats pinkie, I can't remember the last time I had somethin' so delicious" applejack was sat at a table along with her friends with a huge spread of all types of baked goods, "say, I thought I could make a good lotta' baked apple goods, but that ain't a patch on what y'all cooked up for us"

At this pinkie pie looked stunningly pleased with herself, and began hopping round demonstrating here and there how she cooked them, eventually miming, how she removed them from the oven and how they ended up here, in a luxurious, sugary spread.

The next to chip in was Rainbowdash, saying only "waste not, want not" and diving head first into a tower of stacked pancakes, topped with syrup and glazed cherries.

"Say pinkie pie" twilight began, but she was immediately cut off by pinkie pie saying her own name as loud as she could. "No, no, pinkie, I mean. How can you afford to give all this away to everypony? This would bring a lot of money to sugarcube corner, you could have easily sold these." "Well" said pinkie "ya see, at the end of every month we get new stock of every ingredient we need, and what ever is left over we just, use up, and eat in a sorta' party, but since Mr and Mrs cake aren't around this week, you guys have to help me"

A loud muffle came from the other side of the room, with Rainbowdash's head appearing out of a mountain of cake. "What I said was" gulped rainbow "anytime you need help, don't be shy calling on me, y'know where to find me!" with a laugh the friends' watcher rainbow disappear back into the over-sized cake. Sat at a different table, with a napkin over her, rarity was delicately nibbling at the various different pastries dotted around her table "very nice" rarity exclaimed "but you simply must watch what you eat these days, or I won't fit in such lavishing dresses, and will have to start designing extra large pony clothes – for myself!"

As rarity got up to leave the table there came a knock at the door which was rather un expected at that time of night, sugarcube corner was not open to customers, and no pony was expected, twilight opened the door to find applebloom sat on the doorstep, she walked in, and straight up to her big sister applejack and immediately started in an irritated tone "its my sports day this week and everypony in my class is gonna' be there and you said…" she stopped suddenly as she noticed the huge spread, her eyes widened, as she ran to each table eyeing the delightful deserts "ooh, ooh ,ooh I want some, I want some. Please, please, please!" "Sure" said pinkie pie with a huge smile get em' while they're hot "as much as you like" with that go ahead applebloom filled a basket that she was carrying to the top with different muffins and chocolate, and all sorts of things. As soon as she had gathered a little stock for herself, she went back to applejack "Uum… where was I? Oh yeah, you promised you would help me get quicker so id win my events at my sports day and there's only three days left!"

Upon hearing the news rarity walked over, with an idea "y'know if its sports day at school, im sure my sweetie-belle would also be partaking in the events too, I could teach my sister elegance and grace and you teach applebloom strength and whatever else you do. And then we can see who has the better methods"

"That sounds like a challenge" rainbow piped up, now at rarity's side although looking sluggish and bloated "and I love challenges! I know. Who's that filly that says she looks up to me because im the greatest flier in equestria? Scootaloo was it? I can teach her how to win while you teach your sisters, err… whatever you just said...how to take a loss…" rainbow mumbled the last sentence under her breath.

"That's a great idea" applebloom cheered, clapping at the thought. "Im gonna go and tell the cutie mark crusaders the plan, while you finish up here. Oh, and by the way I've got no space in my basket now, but, can you save me that cinnamon bake bun, it look's…" applebloom was immediately cut off by rainbow " that's mine! I called it before you were here" "awww, bu, bu, bu" applebloom looked at Rainbowdash with he cute wide eyes. "Aaah, fine" rainbow conceded, ill keep it for you, "im full anyway" with that applebloom bounded outside and off to find her friends.

As morning came around the next day, bright and early, applebloom bounded over to her sleeping sister, waking her up and startling her too "what in the hay was that for applebloom, you know it was a busy day for me working yesterday and I need the sleep!" applejack grumble still extremely tired. "NO, you said you'd help me for sports day!" applebloom carried on complaining until applejack was forced to get up. They both headed out to a open area of sweet apple acres "so applebloom, what activities did you choose anyhow" "well I chose what id be good at, running, 100m and the relay race" she said with a smile "and everypony knows you're the best at running, so I thought you'd help me." "Uh-Uh you bet I am" agreed applejack "okay first things first, remember to warm up before the race, like this see" applejack demonstrated, stretching her forelegs out then her back legs. "there nothin' worse than seizing up while you're running, It'll hurt, and yd' get completely embarrassed out there on the track. Next, y'know the little white lines that go all the way round' the track? Well you have't' stay inside those lines otherwise you'll get disqualified. And o'course try not to be put off by any other pony, even if they run much faster, keep your head clear, otherwise you'll get discouraged."

Applejack and applebloom continued to walk through the open part of sweet apple acres until they came to a strong sturdy tree "this'll do" applejack confidently stated, while snapping off a short, stubby branch. "We can use this't' practise passing the relay baton', it's not as easy as it looks applebloom y'know, so first off, practise getting a good grip on it." Applebloom picked up the stick in her mouth, firmly keeping it between her teeth. "that's good applebloom, you wont drop it if you keep it like that, oh yeah, that reminds me, dropping it means disqualification - for you're whole team, bit' of responsibility there eh?" applebloom gulped hard imagining how it could go wrong "its ok applebloom, you wont mess up, that's why im here, teaching you. Now the next problem you're gonna' face is running with the baton, it'll be hard't' get your breath, try running now" at first applebloom was running well with the makeshift baton, she was a strong runner, as was everypony in the apple family, she did a few stretches before running, she didn't want to seize up, though it had never happened to her before, she certainly didn't want it to. But after a while what applejack had said became evident, applebloom had to stop more and more frequently and let the baton drop to catch her breath." "Applejack" she said while trying to breathe deeper, "how do I stop that from happening? I don't want to be running one minute and having to stop the next." "That all comes down to your technique applebloom" applejack demonstrated a new, improved way of running, keeping her head low and breathing in though the mouth and out through the nose. Granted, applejack was older and more developed than applebloom, she didn't need to stop running for quite some time and clearly breathing was not difficult using this technique. "I think that's just about all you're gonna need to know applebloom, it'll see ya through the race and you won't get too tired. As for gripping and passing the baton in your relay race, I suggest you practise with your team so they all learn how to pass it properly and it'll help y'all work better t'gether too." with that applebloom thanked her sister and went off in search of her team.

Meanwhile at rarity's boutique, similar events were happening, "listen dear" rarity started up at sweetie bell, as though a lecture was about to follow. "I've heard about your sports day coming up and I'd like to help you, see although sports aren't really the highest in my repertoire, I can make you look lady-like and elegant while you perform." Rarity smiled at sweetie-bell, looking for acceptance of the help she offered

"Thanks sis, but I don't think I need any help im only doing egg and spoon because I didn't really want to do anything at all!" sweetie bell said, looking as though she had no interest in this sports day whatsoever "my, my, my what in heavens do you mean, you're just a fine competitor as anyone else, if that's what you mean. And I absolutely insist that you allow me to help. I can make you a nice dress so the crowds will be looking at you! And even if you loose what a fine filly you'd look." Sweetie bell still refused help off her sister until finally rarity had to pull rank. "Ok, that's enough, as I am your older sister. I insist I help and I am not taking no for an answer!"

"But" sweetie bell began "how hard can egg and spoon be?" "Well" rarity said " lets find out, get an egg and a spoon, in fact lets get two, we can try it together"

As rarity and sweetie bell collected a box of eggs and a spoon each they headed of to a small field where they could practise together "here sweetie bell" rarity said "we can try egg and spoon here, its nice and flat. Sweetie bell, try walking over there with that egg and spoon for me, I want to see how delicate you are" As sweetie bell picked up a spoon and clenched it in her teeth, she scooped up an egg and began walking, taking small steps and moving slowly. Not getting very far at all before stumbling. "oh heck" said sweetie bell "never mind ill have another go" sweetie bell tried a good five times before realising she wasn't at all any good at this egg and spoon race. "Awww, sweetie bell, don't get upset" rarity reassured her "all you need is a little patience" rarity then carefully picked up a spoon placed a medium sized egg on it, cradling it in the dip of the spoon. She managed to walk the full distance of the field and even break into a run at one time. As she returned to sweetie bell's side she explained in detail how it was all in the preparation. And that picking a fitting egg for her spoon would keep it stable while she was walking, or even running. It was only hard for sweetie bell because she had big eggs and a small spoon. "Thanks sis" sweetie bell charmed "im sure ill do even better now in the egg and spoon! I wonder how the other crusaders are getting on" with that she bounded away to find her two friends.

"Scootaloo" said Rainbowdash "I heard some filly's lookin' for me" a smile grew on her face "good choice, cause im a winner, and im gonna' teach you how to win too"

With that Rainbowdash came down to the ground. "what did ya' pick for your sports day anyways please be flying, please be flying, please be flying." Rainbow almost begged the last part "Uum… well nopony else would take it so I…" Rainbowdash cut in pleading "c'mon it was flying PLEASE. Flying, flying, flying, you've got wings" "uum…well" Scootaloo began slowly "it was flying yea' but…" "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS I love flying, it's so fun" Rainbow exploded with happiness

"I CAN'T FLY" yelled Scootaloo "so it won't be fun for me" Rainbowdash had a puzzled look on her face "what do you mean you can't fly?" "well ive never really tried before I use my wings to go fast on my scooter yea' but it's not the same and…" again rainbow intruded her talking "well then im sure I can fix that" Rainbowdash motioned for the little filly to get on her back.

Scootaloo looked overjoyed at this, she'd always looked at Rainbowdash as her hero and idol, and now she's going to fly with her! She hopped on rainbows back, wrapping her legs around her tummy to stay securely on her. "Ready for take off scoots?" said rainbow darting upwards immediately. Scootaloo felt the powerful muscles in rainbows wings and back effortlessly keeping them in the air "right" said rainbow "open your wings, and feel how the air moves over them, this is me teaching you by the way" she said with a smile. Scootaloo did so and notice that unlike how she herself tried to fly, rainbow put much less effort in and simply allowed herself to glide instead of straining to keep off the ground. "And then speed" yelled rainbow suddenly, shooting further upwards and then sharp down picking up speed "hang on, otherwise you'll get an unexpected lesson in gravity too" rainbow chuckled at her own joke. The two soared high above ponyville, looking down on everypony going about their daily jobs. No wonder Rainbowdash loves flying so much Scootaloo thought, everything's so at ease when you're up here. But to be fair everything at ease down there too, it is ponyville. Scootaloo was so happy to have spent an evening with Rainbowdash, her idol and hero and all the wonderful things that she had learnt about flying. She had thought about flying more often, and getting to spend more time with her idol, that would be so much fun. For the rest of the evening Rainbowdash taught Scootaloo tricks and fully prepared her for her chosen sport. Scootaloo was much more confident and ready for her sports day now.

It was a bright morning in ponyville and it was also the day of the school sports day, not only were all the fillies from school at the big field, so were parents, siblings and friends, accompanying the crusaders were Rainbowdash, twilight, rarity, applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie and spike all there for there rooting for the three fillies. Though Applejack and rarity had always wanted to prove themselves to be the better pony. Sharing a word about methods and winning, then backing away from each other.

Rainbow went over and gave a few words of encouragement to Scootaloo, ensuring that she would be fine, just remember what she had told her.

First up was applebloom's 100m race. She took a quick glance back at applejack before lining up in her lane, receiving a wink of encouragement, applebloom had stretched her legs before lining up and was ready to go, she definitely didn't want to "seize" up. She looked at the other ponies around her but didn't find much encouragement from them "remember what applejack said" she thought "don't take notice of any other pony." The race was about to start, and as the horn blew applebloom got off to a flying start, making sure she stayed in her lane. Her powerful legs propelling her forward, for the most part, she was ahead in the race, applying the breathing techniques applejack had taught her. But she had worn herself out too early and the other ponies that had paced themselves a little more, easily caught up with her. As she saw them pass she did her best to put on a faster sprint but she was too worn out and came fourth out of seven. As she returned to her friends she was cheered although a little upset. "Listen applebloom, that was your first running race in your first school sports day. And although you didn't get a medal, y'all deserved one" applejack comforted her and the group of friends agreed that applebloom did do her best, and you can't ask for more than that. Although upset applebloom still had one event left, and was determined to do more than her best in her remaining relay race.

The second event was sweetie bell and the egg and spoon, remembering what rarity had taught her she carefully chose a medium egg which would fit snugly in the spoon she had, "its all in the preparation" she thought back to rarity running with the egg and spoon she chose and how she cradled it close to her, keeping her head still so as not to shake the egg. The race started – a straight line from one checkpoint to the other and back, without dropping or breaking the egg. Sweetie bell remained calm and composed through the race, just as she had learned. Although the other competitors were too quick and agile, swiftly making it from one end to another leaving poor sweetie bell behind, though she did her best and broke into a run at one point, she only pushed fifth out of eight. Teary eyed she came over to her sister and her friends, and was cheered as though she had won all the same. "Not to worry" said rarity, "I know its bad but ive had dress designs and such turned down pretty bad too, don't get all upset, it was fun anyway wasn't it?" sweetie bell had to agree with this and decided she would go over to the winners and congratulate them on a good win.

Scootaloo's flying was up next. Se wanted to show herself to be a good flier to her idol Rainbowdash, she visualised the previous day and how flying felt and the tricks her hero had taught her. The course was laid out in front of her, various flying trick were required here, nothing rainbow couldn't do. So why couldn't she? "Feel the wind on your wings Scootaloo" she said under her breath remembering to glide not to strain herself. Se began with first things first, simple really avoid obstacles around short course. She really focused on the pillars she ducked and weaved through them. Next was to go through hoops dotter around in the air. Held up by unicorn helpers. She flew up high just like rainbow had when she was on her back, then shot down, picking up speed, curling into a tight ball to easily pass through the hoops. Keeping the order of them in her mind, so she wouldn't get disqualified. She made it to the end of the course. Perfectly with no accidents, slip-ups or getting disqualified. She was over the moon with herself. And she came first out of five competitors. Rainbow was overjoyed for the filly. Yet still boasted endlessly how she was the best flier and now coach in equestria. Rainbow even asked Scootaloo if she'd help her with her own tricks sometime. This was perhaps the best news of the day for Scootaloo, second obviously to winning her competition.

Lastly came the final race of the day, which was applebloom's second and last event too. She wanted to prove herself especially now her two friends were watching her as well, she was last in the line to receive the baton, the pony to run to the finish line. As applebloom watched the start line. A bunch of ponies setting of all at once, rushing amongst themselves to pass the baton on and watch their team-mates go there were eight teams and one were disqualified immediately from what applebloom could see. It looked to be a false start, if it was the pony she thought it was, it was no surprise he was cheating. As she saw twist fast approaching her to give the baton on, two teams had already set off and others were close too. She took the baton and set off immediately with her head down and using the breathing technique applejack had taught her "yes she thought, I could just push second if I run as fast as I can. Applebloom was fast approaching the pony in another lane in front. It was diamond tiara. The pony who had poked fun at her for not having her cutie mark "good" applebloom thought "now maybe I can get a little even with her. Humiliate her, like she did to me at her party" applebloom was watching her every move waiting for the perfect time to overtake her and leave her behind, she was well capable. But then out of the blue diamond tiara tripped and fell dropping the baton "even better" applebloom thought as she approached even closer. However now she noticed that tiara didn't look good, she was in pain ad couldn't get up. For a moment applebloom considered leaving her, but she couldn't, even as much as she had wanted to win. It wasn't her to leave behind a friend – even ones who weren't very friendly. She spat out the baton and went over to tiara, looking at what could be wrong, she had a

Rolled hoof, and applebloom helped her up, and to slowly make there way to where everypony else was, taking the weight that tiara couldn't put oh her twisted hoof. The race meant so much to applebloom, and yet she gave it up for a friend in need.

As applebloom arrived back with her group of friends, she was cheered like a winner, because that's what she was. For not leaving her friend behind she'd show her bravery and kindness which had far more worth than a simple medal. After the announcer had told everypony the recent events and that diamond tiara would be fine applebloom was called up to the medal ceremony "huh, I didn't win anything" applebloom told her friends "why are they calling me?" she decided not to ask questions and walked up to the medal table. A new shiny gold medal was hung around her neck, the announcer telling everypony that although she did not win in any events. Displaying kindness and bravery were just as worthy, if not more.

After the ceremony twilight turned to spike, asking him to take down a note. In front of her group of friends:

Dear princess celestia, today I have learnt that, it not always about the destination as it is the journey. Although these fillies didn't win very much in the events, apart from Scootaloo, who is still cheering. They learned valuable lessons, that helping friends and staying true are far more worthy than any form of prize. And that often it's the things you learn and see along the way can be far more rewarding than what's waiting for when you get there.


End file.
